Nervous
by Misbetown
Summary: NeuroxYako; Neuro decides to play cat and mouse with Yako. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Being nervous was nothing familiar to Yako. Before Neuro, she had been mere acquaintances with it--meeting before tests that she knew she'd fail, or after she had cleared a pile of plates in a restaurant, knowing that she had no way of paying the bill. But after Neuro, that feeling had become best friends with her. They met on a daily basis; before work, during work, after work; all day, they were together. Very rarely, though, did she have to experience this feeling when in the comfort of her own home. Of course, usually her home didn't include a certain demon. The same demon that happened to be in her bedroom, watching her with determined eyes as she stood cautiously on the other side of the room.

"You know, Slave..." Casually, he took a step forward, influencing her to take a step backwards. "When hunting, killing the prey isn't the thing that brings hunters the most joy, but rather..." Another step forward; another step back. "They enjoy the chase and being able to catch their prey..." A sadistic grin hit his face, "It's that feeling of knowing that they've out-smarted, out-powered, and overall completely dominated their prey that they want most." Yako swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to beat away that familiar friend of hers, "A-and what does that have to do with me?" His face lit up with excitement, "Well, I've been thinking, why don't we play a little game of cat and mouse?"

"You can be the mouse, and I'll be the cat. Simple, wouldn't you say? All you have to do is run and hide, while I try and find you." She hesitated a moment before asking, "And if I'm caught?" He reached up, wiping away drool as he looked her up and down. "Then I'll be given the right to devour you completely." His eyes locked onto hers, and his face showed false kindness as he noticed her slight hint of fear, "No need to worry, Louse," He took a step to the side, waving a hand towards the door, "I'll give you a head start." Yako didn't hesitate as she heard this--within moments, she was flying past him, heading directly to the stairs.

He grinned as he watched her head disappear behind the walls, "This should be rather entertaining." Five rooms. No, six. That was all her options for hiding. Kitchen, living room, dining room, basement, bathroom, and the office. It didn't take long to do the simple math; the kitchen, dining, and living room opened into the hallway, making the chance of her hiding there slim to none. The bathroom had nothing to hide in, nor did the basement--no shelves, beds, or tables to duck under. That left nothing but the office. He took his sweet time once he concluded this, debating as to whether or not he should toy with her some.

Yako held her knees close to her body, one hand pulling them against her while the other pressed against her lips, eliminating the chance of her making a sound. She had decided that the office was the best choice of all the rooms on the lower floor. She was rather proud of herself for the place she had chosen; digging herself into the back of a closet packed with clothes. Neuro had yet to find her, nor had she even heard him--which she assumed was a good thing. Thinking about it, she wondered if it was even a good thing to agree to this in the first place; giving him permission by actually running off to hide.

He was rather surprised that she had gone along with this game. Then again, she was a slave. It was only natural that she'd do as her master asked. And the fact that she had done so, it did please him by a great amount. He had wanted this for a while, in all honesty. She deserved to be punished for her most recent act. To his distaste, she had filled his thoughts all hours of the day, forcing him to act upon this by constantly needing to know who she met, what she did, and where she went. Even his hunger was slowly becoming second to her. It was so troublesome. It was only logical that he'd make her pay for what she did. He would catch her, and when he did, he'd make her beg for freedom. Until then, he'd play with her a little.

"Perhaps you're in here...?" Yako's head whipped to the side, her vision shooting in the direction of the adjacent room. She let out a sigh, one filled with relief and worry. It was good that he hadn't found her yet. It was bad that he was so close. Obviously, she needed to figure out how to escape this room without his knowing. She shut her eyes, focusing on the sounds he made with each step. Her pulse sped up as she realized how far back into the room he was, and after taking a deep breath, she forced herself to push away the door to the closet. Instantly, she looked around, happy to find that he wasn't in sight.

It was all so amusing. How stupid could she honestly be, trying to sneak away from him? She was so loud; her feet practically stomping as she left the office, rushing up the steps. He didn't think that she'd actually have it in her to leave her original hiding spot, but he was never one to complain. He'd be patient with her. Besides, it was so satisfying to know that even after all her attempts to escape, he would still find her. _"P-please..." _He grinned again, the image of her begging creeping into his thoughts and making him reach up once more, wiping away the evidence of his hunger. Too bad for her, he no longer felt the need to be patient.

She swallowed hard as she heard screeching coming from the stairs. She shuddered at the sound, knowing that he had pulled out his claws to scratch up the walls. She was strong though, and knew that it was nothing more than an attempt to scare her. This time, she had decided to go for a more obvious spot; hiding behind her open bedroom door in hopes of tricking him. She figured this; he would think that she'd go to a common place, and therefore look in more secluded areas. She grinned as she thought her plan over--she was much cleverer than he gave her credit for.

Her bedroom. What an obvious spot to choose. Knowing her, she probably thought that it'd trick him. That plan just might've worked had she not been so predictable. Her mother's bedroom, for example, would've been a much better choice. On his entire list, that was the last place to check--and one of the places he didn't need to check now that he saw her feet sticking out beneath her bedroom door. As always, she was just too naive and predictable. Never understanding the reality of situations, always taking everything so lightly. Screech. Again, his claws dug into the walls. The need to punish her had just increased significantly. A little more toying, and...

Once more, her pulse sped up as she heard his claws and footsteps approaching. As he entered her room, she held her breath, trying her best to go unnoticed. Luckily, he moved to the other side of the room, his head turning as he glanced at the objects around him. As quietly as possible, she inched her way out from behind the door, taking advantage of the fact that his back showed to her. She swallowed hard as she slipped past it fully, taking in a deep breath as she made her way out of there. "Going somewhere, Slave?" She let out a yelp as a hand snatched her wrist, yanking her backwards. "W-wait a minute!"

His grin widened as she squirmed in his grip, and giving her another yank, he grabbed her, shoving her down onto the bed. "I'm sorry to inform you, but it appears that I've won the game."

~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: Wanted to do something where I could play around with the viewpoints--this being the result.


	2. Chapter 2

"I do believe that it's time I claim my prize." Yako squirmed as Neuro gripped both of her wrists, nailing them above her head as he climbed on top of her. "Wha-" He didn't let her finish speaking; instead pressing his lips to hers. His free hand held her chin; refusing to let her turn her head as his teeth bit down on her lip. She let out a sound that could only be recognized as one filled with distaste as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She kicked at him as hard as she could, trying her best to ignore him as he began exploring each part of her mouth.

She refused to shut her eyes, glaring at him as he stared back. For a split second, he decided to pull away, using his teeth to tug on her lip in the process. Having a chance to speak, Yako didn't waste it. "What the heck are you doing Neuro?!" He grinned in response, letting his hand leave her chin. "If you relax this will go quick. Struggle and I'll make sure you're crying out all night long." He held his hand up to her, watching her expression turn to fright as his fingers changed into claws. "What're you-" She shut her eyes out of instinct as his hand flew down in one quick motion, ripping apart the ribbon around her neck. "Now then... that's one piece of clothing. I wonder how long the rest will take to tear away?"

Her squirming kicked in as she watched his hand pull back, getting ready for another attack. "W-wait a second!" His grin widened, and in the blink of an eye, his hand went down again, cutting off each button that sat on her shirt. She tensed up as a single claw slipped between where her shirt met, pushing apart each of the openings; the tip just barely grazing her skin as it moved upwards. Her will to fight hit it's peak, and once more, she began kicking. He leaned back as she did this, grabbing her ankle with the hand that still bore claws. She winced as he pressed into the skin, applying just enough pressure to draw blood.

"Are you ready to submit now?" He stared at her as spoke; his expression clearly filled with that of annoyance. "F-fine! Just let go of me, would you?!" Satisfied by her answer, he released her wrists and ankle and leaned over her once more. "Now be a good slave and sit still." Surprisingly, she did as told, not squirming even the least bit as he finished pushing away her shirt in order to reveal her bra. A heavy blush grew on her face as his vision met her chest, and she swallowed hard as he leaned down. Taking in a deep breath, she did her best to stay calm as a kiss met right below the material.

The moment his attention no longer included where her eyes were, she began looking around for any possible objects to hit him with. Right next to her bed stood a table with an alarm clock on it. Perfect. Reaching out, she took in one more breath before she gripped the object fully, bringing it down onto his head as fast, and as hard, as possible. The moment that was done, she gave him a quick shove and headed straight for the door. She hadn't hit him hard, only enough so that he was in a stunned state. He was a demon after all, and she was surprised it had even affected him in the first place.

Neuro dug his claws into the mattress, annoyed that he had let her do such a thing. He rubbed his head out of instinct, already full aware that she had done little to no damage. Well, at least now he remembered why he had even started all of this in the first place. Within seconds, he caught her at the door, slamming her against it. Still, she gripped the doorknob, trying to open it with little success. "Yako, if you want to leave, you're going to have to beg for it." Full of pride, she opened her mouth in protest--only to shut it as his hand gripped her shoulder, forcing her to turn and face him.

Her face went red as a swift blow hit her bra, tearing at it to show her chest. "Th-this is going to far, Neuro! Stop it, would you?! You're scaring me!" And again, her wrists were pinned above her head as he grinned at her; leaning forward to speak directly into her ear, "As I said, if you want this to end, then I want you to beg for it." With that, he leaned downwards, digging his teeth into the base of her neck. She let out a whimper, knowing full well that he was going to leave a mark. Swallowing her pride, she decided she could do nothing more than give in, "P...please... let me go."

Just hearing that sentence was enough to send him over the edge. It made her sound absolutely helpless, and he loved it. The sound of it made him excited beyond words, and it made him crave her even more. He wanted to remind her over and over the she was his slave, and that he owned her entire being. He wanted to give her pleasure while causing her pain, and slowly, train her to love it, desire it. He wanted to make her cry out and scream and leave her trembling and panting as he forced her to come. He wanted to hear her breathe his name.

Yako let out a surprised yelp as a hand tugged at her skirt, pulling it to the floor in a matter of seconds. "H-hey I did as you sa-" Again, his lips met hers; his teeth pulling on her lips. He didn't let her mouth go as he gripped her chin once more, refusing her to turn away as he kissed her so much so that her lips were bound to become swollen. He released her wrists and moved his hand downwards, ignoring her hitting as he leaned down and swung his arm behind her thighs--lifting her up. Against the idea of going anywhere with him, she tried her best to squirm as one hand hit the hand that held her while the other gripped her shirt; holding the openings together in hopes of covering herself.

He flashed her a grin as his mouth finally pulled away from hers, and without warning, he dropped her onto the bed. She wiped at her mouth, trying her best to get the feeling of him away as she glared at him. "What exactly do you plan on doing to me?" In response, he climbed onto the mattress with her, trailing his hand up her leg in the process. "Haven't I already told you, Slave? I'm going to devour you like the defenseless prey you are." His palm continued upwards until it met her inner thigh, and the grip she had on her shirt tightened as his fingers moved the slightest bit; teasing her. "Now then... have you decided to give in? Or are you going to continue with your useless fighting?"

"D-don't touch me!" Yako pulled away, moving herself away from him and towards the other side of the bed. "You're going to continue struggling, then? What a pity." Not letting her escape, he grabbed her hips, forcing her to him. "Let go of me!" Becoming impatient, he spread her legs, pushing his waist in between them. He reached forward, effortlessly removing the hand that hid her chest from him. "St-stop it!" Her face burned red as he swatted at the other hand that attempted to take the first one's place, and it got even hotter as she watched his vision meet her exposed breasts.

He grinned. "Oh dear, look how flat-chested my little slave is... perhaps you make up for it in sensitivity?" Before she even replied, he leaned forward, taking her nipple into his mouth. Unprepared for the sudden action, Yako couldn't help but let out a soft moan. For a second, he pulled away to comment, "I was right, then? How convenient." Hearing his far too amused voice, it only took a moment for her ability to think return to her. "Ne-" Feeling a hand slip beneath her panties, she swallowed hard. "I said don't tou-" Without warning, a finger was pushed into her; fast and deep. Only then did she realize just how much she felt as though she was burning down there.

Her thoughts seemed to quiet as he pulled it out, and back in again at the same speed as before. "You're so tight, Yako." Embarrassment hitting her hard, she squirmed beneath him; tensing up as his other hand trailed down her stomach. His lips pulled on her nipple, and as she let out a forced moan, he added another finger to the one moving in and out of her. Her hitting had died down, and her hands turned to fists as they grabbed at the sheets of her bed. His other hand continued to move across her stomach; dipping into her naval and slowly moving to her side.

Her head shot back as his thumb moved up, pressing down on just the right spot that it forced out a shudder. His tongue trailed down her stomach as submission took her over, and he couldn't help but grin as he watched her reactions. "Now that you're done with that useless struggling of yours, we can finally get to the main event." She stayed silent as his hands pulled away from her, and once more her face burned heavily as she watched them move to his belt. "H-hold on a minute, I-" "I'm done waiting, Yako. You've teased me long enough." The argument ended as soon as it began, and barely a minute passed before he had undone his pants completely.

Yako shut her eyes tight as he removed her underwear, and before she could even think twice about what was going to happen, she felt him push into her. Her nails dug into the mattress as he went; a combination of pleasure and pain moving throughout her body. His eyes never left her as he watched--changing his pace and angle based on her reactions. He leaned over as he continued to move, and he slipped a hand beneath her, pressing her body to his and bringing her in for a kiss. "Hah... Ne... Neuro..." It didn't take long for their breathing to become heavy, and Neuro's thrusting was causing Yako to tremble.

Each time he pushed into her, Neuro had to hold himself back; Yako's breath in his ear just about sending him over the edge. Her warmth wrapped around him intensely, and he loved every minute of it. Again, he pressed his lips to hers as he pushed in, this time hearing a moan come from her. His hand refused to let her make space between them, and with another thrust, her own arms wrapped around his neck. His pace sped up as she did this, and shoving his tongue into her mouth, her nails dug into his back as he hit just the right spot.

X~X~X~X~X~

Silently, Neuro pulled Yako closer as she slept. One of his arms had been flung over her, eliminating any chance of her sneaking away without his knowing. Minor begging had been done. He had reminded her of her status a handful of times. Pleasure had been caused, but only a little amount of pain. Train her? Well, he'd just have to do this again until she got used to it. Screaming, calling out, panting, trembling--all had been done successfully. Willingly, she had come. Most definitely, she had breathed his name. Overall, he'd say that what he had come for had been done.

Not to mention... for the first time, he felt as though he owned her completely.

X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: So... yeah. It took me like... forever to come out with this. My bad. If it came out as a disappointment... well, my bad. I'm doing my best to get better at writing this stuff, so they can't all be failures (...hopefully).


End file.
